Kyras neue Welt
by Asca von Soldir
Summary: Eine Verschwundene taucht plötzlich wieder auf und wird von Greifern geschnappt. Sie erzählt von einer Welt mit Drachen und mit anderer Magie, von Muggelarbeit und Werwöfen, die sich nicht bei Vollmond verwandeln. Wie wird ihr Bruder, Lucius Malfoy, und die komplette magische Welt darauf reagieren? Please R&R!
1. Eine neue Heimat

_Zusammenfassung:_

__Eine Verschwundene taucht plötzlich wieder auf und wird von Greifern geschnappt. Sie erzählt von Drachen, anderer Magie, von "Muggelarbeit" und Werwölfen, die sich auch verwandeln, wenn kein Vollmond ist. Wie wird ihr Bruder, Lucius Malfoy, und die restliche magische Welt darauf reagieren?

* * *

_PROLOG_

Alles was sie noch an ihre Heimat erinnerte waren ihr Name und der Ring, den sie seitdem sie hier war nicht vom Finger genommen hatte. Doch mittlerweile hatte sich Kyra an ihre neue Heimat gewöhnt und hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben, nie mehr nach Hause zurückzukehren. Sie war jetzt in Himmelsrand. Das war jetzt ihre neue Heimat.

* * *

Sehr kurz, ich weiß, aber die nächsten Kapitel folgen bald, vielleicht auch noch in Englisch, mal sehen.

Bis dahin bitte R&R, auch wenn es nicht viel ist.

LG  
Asca von Soldir


	2. Kyras Verschwinden

_KAPITEL 1_

Seit Kyras Verschwinden vor zwanzig Jahren, hatte Lucius keine Hoffnung mehr, seine kleine Schwester wiederzusehen, jedoch verging kein Tag an dem er nicht an sie dachte. Er war der letzte gewesen, der noch nach ihr gesucht bzw. suchen lassen hat. Seine Eltern hatten eher verhalten auf ihr Verschwinden reagiert. Manchmal hatte er sogar den Eindruck gehabt, dass es ihnen egal gewesen war. Für sie war es sogar fast wünschenswert gewesen, da sie keine typische Malfoy gewesen war. Zwar hatte sie alle typischen äußerlichen Eigenschaften, doch ihr Charakter war ein anderer. Sie war freundlich und nicht so kühl, auch ihre Einstellung zu Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern war neutral gewesen und nicht voller Hass. Jetzt waren seine Eltern tot und Kyra vermutlich auch.

"Du denkst wieder über sie nach, oder?", fragte Narzissa und sah ihren Mann sorgenvoll an. Lucius nickte stumm. "Wenn wir doch wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen von ihr bekommen hätten."

In dem Moment, als er das sagte, kam Rabastan Lestrange in den Raum. Er war zu Besuch bei seinem Bruder Rodolphus und Narzissas Schwester Bellatrix und da heute eine Todesserversammlung war, war er schon im Manor.

"Du solltest dich langsam damit abfinden. Sie ist bestimmt schon lange tot." "Ich weiß", sagte Lucius. "Wieso ist sie verschwunden?", fragte Rabastan jetzt mit gespieltem Interesse. "Wenn ich das wüsste. Sie war 17, als sie verschwunden ist. Ich war 23 und bereits Todesser. Sie hatte ein Angebot vom dunkeln Lord bekommen, sich den Todessern anzuschließen, sie hat gesagt sie müsse nachdenken und ist in den Wald gegangen." Lucius schluckte und sah auf den Boden. "Und kam nie wieder." Lucius' Stimme brach. "Was für eine rührende Geschichte, Lucius." Er konnte Rabastans gehässigen Blick spüren. "Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn du jetzt zu deinem Bruder gehst." Narzissa war aufgestanden und deutete auf die Tür. Rabastan schnaubte und ging. Lucius nickte Narzissa dankend zu und ging in die Bibliothek des Malfoy Manors.

_Kyras Lieblingsort_, dachte er.

* * *

So, hier ist das erste Kapitel. Doch nicht so lang wie erhofft, aber hoffentlich gefällt es euch.

Please R&R!

Asca von Soldir


	3. Bürgerkrieg

_KAPITEL 2_

Das Jagen in Himmelsrand wurde wegen dieser verdammten Drachen immer schwerer. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie wieder verschwinden oder zumindest nicht ihr Wild erschreckten.

Kyra hatte ihr Zelt in der Nähe von Shors Stein aufgeschlagen und entzündete ein Feuer.

Später, im Schutz der Dunkelheit, würde sie noch einmal jagen gehen. Kyra brauchte das Fell und Fleisch der Tiere um es zu verkaufen.

Sie sah über ihr spärliches Lager. Ihre Schimmelstute Dunja, die sie im Stall von Rifton gekauft hatte, graste etwas weiter entfernt vom Feuer. Das kleine Zelt stand hinter Kyra. In diesem Zelt war nur Platz für ihren Schlafsack und die vier Satteltaschen, in denen sie alles verstaute, was sie erbeutete. Kyra schlief an sich nicht viel, da sie schon früh aufstand, um jagen zu gehen, doch ein paar Stunden Schlaf brauchte auch sie und für ein Zimmer in einer Taverne jede Nacht fehlte ihr das Geld. Neben Kyra lag ihr Jagdbogen, ein Köcher mit Stahlpfeilen und ein Stahldolch, außerdem lag Dunjas Sattel neben ihrem Zelt. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und in ihr Zelt gehen, als vier Soldaten der Sturmmäntel zu ihr ans Feuer traten. "Was macht Ihr hier draußen, Weib?" Kyra zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte sie genervt zurück. "Ihr könntet ein kaiserlicher Spion sein." Jetzt hob sich auch die andere Augenbraue. "Ich Zelte hier draußen, um jagen zu gehen." "Dann habt Ihr sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir Eurem kleinen Zeltlager Gesellschaft leisten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und breitete ihre Arme aus. "Tut Euch keinen Zwang an." Der Soldat winkte den Anderen und sie fingen an ihr großes Zelt aufzustellen. Der Mann, der geredet hatte setzte sich zu ihr. "Mein Name ist Ralof von Flusswald. Wie lautet Euer Name?", fragte er Kyra freundlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gemerkt, dass sie kein Spion war. "Ihr habt mir bereits einen Namen gegeben.", antwortete sie. Ralof schnaubte. Er wollte offensichtlich das Thema wechseln, denn er fragte sie jetzt: "Mit was verteidigt Ihr Euch?" Kyra verdrehte die Augen und zeigte genervt auf die neben ihr liegenden Waffen. Sie war es gewohnt, dass man mit ihr nicht mehr als zwei Sätze redete oder sie fragte, was sie für das Fell haben wolle. Ralof merkte es anscheinend nicht. "Wenn ich Euch jetzt eine Frage stellen darf: warum helft Ihr Euren Leuten nicht, die Zelte aufzubauen? Ich meine, Ihr gebt ihnen Befehle und Sie riskieren dann ihr Leben für Euch. Dann wäre es doch angebracht, wenigstens sein eigenes Zelt aufzubauen." Ralof schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sind noch Neue. Die müssen das üben." Kyra schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als die anderen drei Soldaten fertig waren, kamen sie zu ihnen an das Feuer. Sie hatten sich gerade gesetzt sagte Ralof: "Wir brauchen neues Holz für das Feuer. Wer holt neues?" Er sah die Soldaten fragend an. Sie sahen alle zu Boden. "Ich gehe.", murmelte Kyra. Der wohl jüngste Soldat stand auf und machte Anstalten sie zu begleiten. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe." Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ersucht wieder setzte und lächelte kalt. Die sollen bloß nicht meinen, dass sie Hilfe benötige. Jetzt interessierten sich auf einmal die Soldaten für Wanderer, Jäger und andere Leute, die durch Himmelsrand reisten. Kyra wusste woran das lag: es war Bürgerkrieg und die Armeen brauchten neue Rekruten. So wie die drei die am Feuer saßen. Sie wollte nichts mit diesem Krieg zu tun haben. Eigentlich wollte sie nur in Ruhe jagen.

Durch Shors Stein war sie nur kurz geritten. Es hatte aber gereicht, um eine Mühle am Ende des Dorfes auszumachen. Dort ging sie jetzt hin. Der Müller war noch draußen und hackte gerade Holz. Das kam Kyra natürlich sehr gelegen. "Wie viel wollt ihr für drei Holzscheite haben?", fragte sie. Der Müller sah auf und unterbrach seine Arbeit. "Das kommt auf die Größe an. Für die drei Kleinen zwei Septime." Kyra nickte und gab ihm zwei dieser Goldstücke. Die sehen den Galeonen nicht ganz unähnlich, dachte sie. Der Müller übergab ihr die drei Holzscheite und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

Als sie zurück am Zelt war, war das Feuer fast runter gebrannt. Ralof sah sie mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick an, doch Kyra ignorierte ihn. Dann nahm sie sich ihre Waffen und eine Umhängetasche und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

So, hier mal was längeres :)!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Bitte R&R!

Asca von Soldir


	4. Das Zimmer

_Ich hoffe, dass das das einzige Kapitel mit einer so langen Beschreibung ist. __Das war leider notwendig._

_Dann noch viel Spaß beim Lesen! __Please R&R!_

_Asca von Soldir_

* * *

_KAPITEL 3_

"Wer ist Kyra, Vater?", fragte Draco. "Rabastan hat von ihr erzählt und..." Lucius brachte seinen Sohn mit einem Wink seiner Hand zum Schweigen. "Was hat Rabastan erzählt?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. "Er hat nur gesagt, dass du dir immer noch Hoffnungen machst, dass sie wiederkommt. Also ist sie verschwunden, denke ich." Draco zog schon den Kopf ein, weil er befürchtete sein Vater würde ihm gleich eine Ohrfeige geben. Lucius sah Draco an. "Sie war meine Schwester."

"Ist das Zimmer, das leer steht ihres?" Lucius nickte. "Es ist immer noch ihres. Du kannst es dir ansehen, wenn du möchtest. Sei aber bloß vorsichtig, dass du nichts zu Bruch gehen lässt!"

Draco stand auf und ging hoch in die letzte Etage des Manors. Dort gab es nur eine Türe. Sie war schwarz und hatte einen silbernen Knauf. Draco drehte ihn und trat in das Zimmer.

Es war riesig, größer als sein eigenes. Die Wände waren schwarz. Die Decke war weiß und wurde mit dem Wappen der Malfoyfamilie geschmückt. Es zeigt eine schwarze Schlange, die sich um ein ebenfalls schwarzes Wappen schlängelt. In dem Wappen ist ein mit weiß umrahmtes M zusehen und unter dem M standen drei Wörter: "Ruse et Volute" Das hieß: "List und Wille". Das Sonnenlicht, das durch vier Fenster in das Zimmer strahlte, ließ den ebenfalls weißen Dielenboden erstrahlen. Alle Möbel waren aus schwarzem Holz. Das große Bett wurde von silberfarbenen Vorhängen umgeben und stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Alle anderen Möbel standen an den Wänden. 'Alles sieht so aus, als wäre es nie verlassen worden.', dachte Draco.

Eine Tür links von Draco führte ins Bad, wie er herausfand. Der Boden und die Wände waren mit schwarzem Marmor verkleidet. Die Dusche, das Waschbecken, die Badewanne und die Toilette waren ebenfalls schwarz. Licht spendete hier ein Fenster, vor dem grüne Gardienen hingen.

Draco ging wieder in das andere Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Er stutzte. Kyras Zauberstab lag auf der Kommode neben dem Bett. 'Wieso ist sie verschwunden?', fragte er sich jetzt auch.


	5. Eine ungewöhnliche Begebenheit

Ich hoffe das war keine all zulange Pause zwischen den Uploads.

Hier ist jetzt das 4. Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Please R&R!

Asca von Soldir

* * *

_KAPITEL 4_

Kyra ging durch den dunklen Wald in der Nähe von Shors Stein. Ihren Bogen bereit, falls ein Tier ihr über den Weg lief.

Sie hatte die Männer noch reden gehört. Doch Kyra kümmerte sich nicht darum, über was sie redeten. Sie würde Ralof und die anderen so wie so nie wieder sehen. Noch bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wollte sie auf dem Weg nach Einsamkeit sein.

Sie kletterte auf einen Baum und wartete, darauf dass irgendein Tier kommt, das sie schießen könnte.

Kyra war fast eingeschlafen, als sie etwas rascheln hörte. Leise zog sie ihren Bogen und spannte einen Pfeil. Der Hirsch spitzte seine Ohren und sah sich um. Kyra glitt vom Baum. Das Tier hatte sie wohl bemerkt und rannte davon. Kyra hechtete hinterher. Fast war sie nah genug dran um zu schießen, als sie plötzlich auf einer Lichtung stand. Sie sah sich nicht um und schoss. Der Pfeil traf den Hirsch genau am Kopf und dieser fiel sofort tot um.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kyra, dass auf der Lichtung ein Lager aufgeschlagen war. Es sah fast so aus, wie ihr eigenes jetzt. Drei Zelte, das Größte davon in der Mitte und alle um eine Feuerstelle herum. Kyra legte die Stirn in Falten. Die Zelte sahen ganz anders aus, als die, die die Leute in Himmelsrand benutzten.

_Seltsam_, dachte sie.

Kyra sah hoch in den Himmel. _Keine zwei Monde am Himmel und auch die Nordlichter sind verschwunden._

"Stupor!" Kyra wurde von den Füßen gerissen und gegen einen Baum hinter ihr geschleudert. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie spürte Blut ihren Nacken runter laufen. Kyra wollte ihren Bogen oder zumindest ihren Dolch nehmen, um sich zu verteidigen, aber sie war zu schwach, ihre Arme konnte sie nie nicht heben.

Ein großer, fast hünenhafter Mann kam auf sie zu. Er roch nach Schweiß und Blut. Er war das Letzte, was sie wahrnahm, bevor alles um Kyra schwarz wurde.


	6. Zauberstab

__Ich habe mich entschieden, doch noch einmal zu uploaden.

Please R&R!

Asca von Soldir

* * *

_KAPITEL 5_

Draco stand auf und glättete die schwarze Bettdecke wieder. 'Kyras Zauberstab... Warum hatte sie ihn nicht dabei?' Er beschloss seinen Vater zu fragen und ging wieder runter in den Salon.

Sein Vater saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Seine Mutter war in der Bibliothek, dass war sie um diese Zeit immer.

"Vater? Darf ich dich noch etwas über Kyra fragen?" Draco zog wieder seinen Kopf ein und erwartete einmal mehr eine Ohrfeige. Doch wieder machte Lucius nichts, er nickte nur und deutete auf den leeren Sessel neben ihm. Draco setzte sich. "Was möchtest du wissen?" "Wieso hatte Kyra ihren Zauberstab nicht dabei?" Lucius sah seinen Sohn an. "Sie hatte ihn dabei, doch verlor sie ihn, als sie verschwand. Das Ermittlungsteam hat daraus geschlossen, dass sie überfallen wurde." Draco nickte. "Vermisst du sie?", traute sich Draco zu fragen. "Ich denke, diese Frage ist selbstbeantwortend." Lucius stand auf und ging aus dem Salon.


	7. Ein alter Bekannter

Es hat lange gedauert, ich weiß, hoffe aber dennoch, dass es gut ankommt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Asca von Soldir

* * *

_KAPITEL 7_

"Was macht ihr mit mir?" Kyra wäre auf den Mann am liebsten losgegangen. Sie versuchte die Fesseln vom Handgelenk zu lösen, doch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich. Die Männer beachteten sie nicht mehr, seitdem sie ihren Namen preisgegeben hatte. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt ins Manor kommen. Dahin, wo Lucius war, in das Haus, an das sie so lange keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hatte. Wahrscheinlicher war es aber eher, dass irgendjemand kam und sie tötete. Kyra gab es auf, zu versuchen, die Männer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Der große Mann kam ein paar Stunden später auf sie zu. Er setzte sich vor sie und legte den Kopf schief.

"Du hast dich kaum verändert, Kyra." Seine Stimme war rau und tief. Sie kam Kyra aber überhaupt nicht bekannt vor. "Wer seid Ihr?", fragte sie. "Warum denn so höflich, du kennst mich doch." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin Fenrir Greyback."_ 'Der Fenrir Greyback, mit dem ich zur Schule gegangen bin? Er sah früher ganz anders aus.'_ "Was ist mit dir passiert?" Greyback schnaubte und sah auf den Boden, so, als ob er nach den richtigen Worten suchen müsse. Dann sah er wieder auf, direkt in Kyras Augen. "Ich bin zum Werwolf geworden." Ihr Erstaunen konnte Kyra nur mühsam verbergen. "Du wirst mich jetzt für eine Bestie halten, so wie alle Reinblüter." Kyra schüttelte abermals den Kopf. "Keineswegs, ich finde es erstaunlich." Fenrir sah sie erstaunt an. "Wir haben eine Nachricht bekommen. Wir sollen zu ihm kommen.", sagte Scabior. Fenrir stand auf. "Dann sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen." Alle schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe und das Lager packte sich von alleine zusammen.

Kyra wurde auf ihre Füße gezogen und nach vorne gezerrt. Dann folgte ein drückendes Gefühl, und genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es. Kyras Kopf schmerzte nun noch mehr und sie spürte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde.

"Könnt ihr mich nicht losmachen? Ihr wisst doch wer ich bin." Fenrir grinste. "Du könntest aber wieder verschwinden." Kyra wurde nach vorne gezerrt und sah nun ein großes Gebäude. Es kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor und als sie dann das Doppeltor erblickte, wusste sie, dass ihr hier nichts passieren konnte, sie war hier sicher. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?


End file.
